Jasper's Sweetheart
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: A cute fluffy tale of a love between two people that started when they were children and continued on into old age and after death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **I own nothing, all known characters belong to S Meyer. This story came about because of a challenge that Christag Banners put on her blog. Beta by: JoyfulyetHesitantPen.

**Summary: **A cute fluffy tale of a love between two people that started when they were children and continued on into old age and after death.

Jasper Whitlock has been in love with Isabella Swan since they were kids. Isabella or Bella as she preferred to be called, moved to Texas with her mom, dad and brother Emmett, when her dad got a job with the Texas Rangers—the police force, not the baseball team—and her mom got a job teaching grade two at the school house. Emmett was three years older than Bella, and he was her protector. Anytime something went wrong, Em stepped in to beat up the bully who was picking on his little Bella Bee.

The Swans rented the house that wasn't too far from Jasper's farm, and the first time Jasper saw Bella was a late summer's evening. It was hot, something that wasn't uncommon for the state of Texas, and the Whitlock's had invited the Swans over for a barbeque. Jasper's father, Carlisle, and Bella's father, Charlie, were over by the grill, talking as if they'd known each other forever. Their mothers, Esme and Renee, were sitting at the table, talking as well while they shucked peas. Emmett was playing a game of tag with Jasper's older brother, Peter, and Bella was off trying to catch fireflies. Jasper had been inside doing a chore that his mother assigned him, so he didn't see when the Swans first arrived, but when he walked through the screen door and saw Bella chasing after fireflies, his heart did sort of a funny flip, and he gulped at the sight of her.

She was wearing a pretty, light blue dress, and her chocolate brown hair was braided into pig tails that had blue ribbons tied to the ends. She had a mason jar in her small hands. After a few minutes of staring at her, he stepped down off the steps and walked as if in a dreamlike state to where Bella was.

"Ya know, Hun, if ya stand still you would have a better time catching those fireflies," Jasper said to Bella's back.

She stopped moving and slowly turned to face the speaker, and as soon as Jasper saw her face, his heart did that funny flip again. Even from his young age, he knew that Bella was beautiful. Her doe eyes were deep pools of chocolate brown, her hair the same rich shade and besides the slight flush on her cheeks, her perfect face reminded Jasper of the porcelain doll his ma had up on a high shelf—the one that had been a gift from his grandmamma to his mama when she was a young girl.

"Are you sure that will work?" Bella replied.

"Course darlin'. Just take the top off of ya mason jar and stand perfectly still with the jar raised a bit and you're sure to catch some," he answered with a wink.

So Bella did as Jasper said. She unscrewed the lid which she had put back on because she was about ready to give up, raised the jar and stood perfectly still. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jasper come to stand very close next to her. He didn't say anything, just stood there. After ten minutes, a firefly landed on the rim of the jar, and after a few seconds, he buzzed into the jar, and then at least five more followed. Bella quickly screwed on the lid of the jar and exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"It worked!" she exclaimed with a big smile while looking at Jasper.

"Told ya," Jasper smirked back.

They sat down in the grass and told each other all about themselves while taking glances at the jar from time to time. Soon dinner was served and Jasper helped Bella up from the grass, and, still holding each others' hand, they ran over to the rest of their family.

Bella proudly held up her jar and said, "Look what I caught."

Everyone crowded around her and Jasper, looking at the fireflies, and then Charlie said, "You can't keep 'em Bells. You have to set them free."

"Why daddy?" Bella asked her father while looking up at him with her big doe eyes.

"Because Bells, the fireflies are wild and are not meant to be kept as pets. How would you like it if someone kept you in a jar for them to stare at?"

"I wouldn't like it one bit," Bella agreed.

"And they don't like it either," Charlie said.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll set them free before we leave," she promised with a sweet smile.

"Good girl." Charlie smiled affectionately, ruffling his daughter's hair and then kissing her on top of her head.

The two families sat down at the long picnic table and ate their burgers and salad while talking about the coming school year and how nice it was to have neighbors that had children the same age for them to play with and grow up together with.

**A/n: **So not all chapters are going to be long. Hope you all liked this first chapter, the story will follow Jasper and Bella through different stages in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **I own nothing, all known characters belong to S Meyer. This story came about because of a challenge that Christag Banners put on her blog. Beta by: JoyfulyetHesitantPen. The banner for this story is up on my blog (link in profile) and it was made by Ellie Wolf.

_Ten years later _

I was nervous as hell and was currently in my room trying to pick an outfit for tonight. Jasper had finally got up the courage to ask me out on our first date. We've hung out a lot but it was never official that we were a couple and now it was. I don't know what I was so nervous about, it's not like we've never spent time together before, so why was I close to having a panic attack? My best friend, Tanya, was currently looking through my closet for something for me to wear while repeatedly telling me I had nothing to worry about, that it's going to be the same as any other time that Jasper and I hung out.

She emerged from my closet and held up a pair of black skinny jeans and a red corset top.

"This is my suggestion for your night out," Tanya said with a smirk.

"I love it, and I'll pair it with my black knee high boots," I replied with my own smirk.

I got up from my spot on the bed and took the outfit from Tanya's outstretched hand and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. Once I was dressed, I applied some black eyeliner, red lipstick and a hint of blush. Then I laced up my boots and with a final look at myself in the mirror, I hugged Tanya and headed downstairs upon hearing Jasper honk the horn on his black 67 mustang.

My mom told me that I looked great, and dad and Em told me to be careful and that if Jasper hurt me, they would hurt him. I just laughed, hugged them all and went out the door, stopping dead in my tracks when my eyes landed on Jasper.

He looks so fucking hot. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans, a black tee that showed off his well-defined arms and his ever present boots and cowboy hat. He looks so damn yummy even though I've seen him dressed similar many times before. I could tell that he was staring at me as well, and I hoped that he liked what he saw.

After a few more minutes had passed, Jasper walked up the porch steps and said, "You look amazin', Bella."

"Thanks, Jazz. You look very handsome yourself."

He just tipped his hat and gave me that sly smirk that I loved so much. He held out his hand for me and after placing mine in it, we walked down the steps and over to the passenger side of the car. Once he helped me in the car, he jogged around to the driver's side, got in and revved the engine.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked after we had pulled out of the drive.

"It's a surprise darlin'," he replied with a wink.

I looked around the inside of the car to see if there were any hints but there wasn't. Jasper turned on the radio and we sang along to our favorite songs. He made sure he had one hand on the wheel and the other holding one of mine. His thumb kept rubbing small circles over my skin. We finally pulled up in front of the new honky tonk, and we parked and headed in to the place.

The place was already packed, so we meandered our way through the gyrating bodies to an empty table set in the back and had a reserved sign on it. Jasper removed the sign after we sat down and a few minutes later a waitress named Maggie came over to take our order.

"So, darlin', want to dance?" Jasper asked after Maggie left.

"Sure cowboy, love to," I replied.

He took my hand and led me out to the dance floor as "Honkytonk Badonkadonk," by Trace Adkins came on which had me and Jasper grooving to the beat. The moves we were doing were downright sinful. After the song ended we danced to a few more and then went back to our table and ordered a new round of drinks.

We stayed for a couple of hours at the honky tonk before we left to get something to eat. We stopped off at the diner we've spent many a night at since our parents deemed us old enough to be out late on our own. We ordered the same meal that we always do; burgers and fries for Jasper and onion rings for me, which we always shared and shared a double chocolate milkshake. After dinner we drove to Garrett's ranch; Garrett is an old friend of ours. He already had two horses saddled and waiting for us, Jasper told him that we would be back in a couple of hours and Garrett told us not to worry, come back when we were ready.

Jasper and I rode to the beach; we tied the horses to a low hanging tree branch and walked along the edge of the sand holding hands. It was such a perfect ending to an amazing first date.

**A/n: **I would like to apologize for the long wait, been having writer's block that's driving me insane. I'm slowly hacking away at the wall but its taking some time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, till next time; hopefully it won't be such a long wait but I make no promises.


End file.
